I Just Played Dixie with my Butt
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: Series of one shots inspired by episodes dealing with Zoe and Wade.
1. Rock Bottom

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Wade wasn't sure how he got in this position, but he wasn't complaining. He was having a hot and heavy make out session with the new girl in town, Doctor Zoe Hart. And to make things even more interesting, in was in his car. It was like they were in high school or something, instead of adults.<p>

He wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't attracted to Zoe. On the contrary, he found her brown eyes to be mesmerizing and there was something about her long brown hair the made Wade just run his hands through it.

So when she made the first move in his car, he was not going to ignore it (even if she was drunk as a college kid at a frat party).

Her lips were soft against his, yet there was a slight urge behind her kisses (Wade was pretty sure his kisses were just as urgent, maybe even more). He felt her hands claw at the plaid button up shirt, trying to remove it, just as he was trying to get her light sweater off of her slim figure. Wade succeed in doing so and was just about to slip one of the straps of her tank top down when she accidently pressed against the steering wheel, making it play "Dixie".

Zoe pulled her lips away from his. "There it is- rock bottom." She said, sounding so dejected. At this point, her long hair had fallen from behind her ear, covering her face. Wade gently brushed it out of the way, making it easier for her to see (and for him to see her pretty brown eyes). "I just played 'Dixie' with my butt."

She started to climb off of Wade's lap. "This never happened, you hear me." She ordered in a tipsy voice.

"My lips are sealed, Doc." Wade said. He watched her as she struggled with the door and then stumbled out of his car. Wade continued watching her as he turned on his car. He really wasn't sure what just happened, but he hoped that Zoe stuck around Bluebell for a while. Because if she did, it might just happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>I just finished my paper, so I decided to celebrate with a little story. It was one of my favorite scenes in the first episode, so I hope you all enjoy it.<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**

***edit* Thanks to , for pointing out I had typed Bluebird instead of Bluebell. Not sure where that came from. The only excuse I have is that I am slightly sick. But it's corrected, so it's all good.**


	2. Generic Beer Breath

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Wade could see Zoe storming across his yard and he could tell that she was upset. He had honestly expected her sooner. He had been at his place for hours and with all of her education, you would think that she would have figured it out sooner.<p>

"I should have known that you would have tried to pull a stunt like this! You are the most irresponsible person I have ever met!"

Wade didn't even bother to look up from his guitar. "You seem to be a bit more upset than the situation calls for, Doc." He replied evenly as he work on some chords. He then glanced up at her. "It's just a parade."

"I can't believe that I am going to say this, but it's the Founders Day parade. Lavon is counting on us. I am counting on us!" Zoe said and then she began to rant about the people in the town not liking her and losing her practice that she just inherited.

While she was ranting, Wade put his guitar to the side and stood up. He listened for a moment and then finally couldn't contain himself any longer. He took a step forward, one hand going to her waist and the other one gently resting on her cheek, pulled her close to him and kissed her.

It was kiss with a real purpose. He wanted her to know that he was seriously interested in her. For a brief moment, she kissed him back. But then she pushed away from him. "What are you doing?" she asked forcefully. She definitely did not get what he was trying to say.

"You were freaking out, I thought I would snap you out of it with my generic beer breath." Wade said, covering himself quickly. He then walked passed Zoe, turned around and saw her studying him. "What are you gaping at? We got a float to build, don't we? Com' on girl." Wade said as he tossed his plaid shirt over his shoulder and headed towards his car. He needed to pull himself together, because whatever happened in there could not happen again unless he wanted to risk chasing Zoe off.

* * *

><p><strong>Just what I thought what was going through his head during the scene in "Parades and Pariahs". I'll try and make my next update longer.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	3. First Rule of a Snake bite

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". A ridiculousness amount of rubber duckies? Yes. "Hart of Dixie"? No. **

* * *

><p>"Here snaky, snaky, snaky!" Wade called out into the old, abandoned house. He wasn't really sure why he was going through this house to see what snakes lived there. Actually, that wasn't true, he knew why. A certain doctor looked at him with her big brown eyes, filled with apprehension at the thought of going in the house alone and Wade just couldn't say no. He stepped further into the house, the memories of his high school days coming back to him. "Ah, the old Hooper house. I use to bring my high school girlfriends here." Wade said as they went through to another room.<p>

"Please tell me they were still breathing at the time." Zoe said, always quick with a snide comment.

Wade turned around to reply, only to see Zoe's eyes focused on the ceiling. "There's no need to look up- poisonous ones don't climb." He said as he looked around, eyes peeled for any sort of movement. "Well, cottonmouths sometimes, but not in these parts. Usually." He added the last part just to make Zoe a little nervous. He couldn't help himself. She was such an easy target, being a city girl and all.

"What do you mean 'usually'?" Zoe asked.

Wade ignored her question and continued to talk. "Well, what we are looking for is a rattler, copperhead- a really pretty tan thing with brown blotches." They continued into the room and on the floor, Wade saw an old rope. He smiled inwardly. He was gonna have some fun. "Oh my God." He said as he slowly bent over.

"What?" Zoe asked with concern in her voice.

Wade didn't say anything, just silently reached for the rope. " WHOA!" he yelled as he tossed the rope at Zoe. She let out a scream and fell on top of an old mattress.

"Ow! Wade!" she exclaimed after she had landed.

Wade just laugh until he saw how mad she was. "Ah, it's a rope, okay? You are so city."

Zoe made it to her feet. "Copperhead." She said in a breathless voice.

"What?"

"Copperhead." Zoe repeated and then pointed to the mattress. Wade looked and there was, in fact, a copperhead snake.

"Wow that was quick. Lucky we found it." Wade said with a smile. He was actually glad he could be a help to Zoe.

"Not really." Zoe said in a scared voice. She then held up her right hand, showing a very visible snake bite on her hand.

"Whoa." Was all Wade was able to say. Though to be perfectly honest, he was really saying _shit_.

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid. You don't need to carry me." Zoe complained. Not that was any different from the ride back, since she had been complaining since they left the old Cooper house. Not that Wade blamed her. She did get bitten by a poisonous snake. And it was technically his fault. But all he had been doing was having some fun. The last thing he wanted was for Zoe to get hurt. This was why he was carrying her. He felt that he had to do all that he could to help her. Plus he liked the feeling of her in his arms. Which would explain the big grin on his face.<p>

"First rule of a snake bite, Doc. Can't let the victim exert herself."

"What's the second rule- apply pressure to her boob? Put me down." She ordered. Wade complied, sitting her on a chair.

He looked down at Zoe. "Well, glad I could be of help." He said, putting emphasis on the word help. Before she could say anything to argue, Wade left the doctor's office. He didn't want to be around to explain how her snake bite happened; he already felt bad enough. Besides, she made it perfectly clear she did not need his help with anything.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to turn this story into a series of one shots, that get inspired by episodes. I've done this with other series that I watch, so I figured, why not for this one.<strong>

**So I hope you enjoy this. Feel free to leave a review (I always appreciate knowing what the reader is thinking) and happy reading!**


	4. Good guys and Gumbo

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie"**

* * *

><p><em>The Gumbo Scenes<em>

* * *

><p>Wade couldn't help but over hear the conversation between Lavon and Zoe as he carried the destroyed package to the rightful owner.<p>

"…just let me beat Brick. Com' on." Zoe begged. Wade didn't have to see her face to know that she was giving Lavon puppy eyes.

"Hey, Doc. I uh, found this package, well what's left of it, on your stoop." Wade said as he placed it in front of Zoe.

"It's my gumbo!" Zoe cried out. "Look at this! I'm gonna sue that stupid over night carrier." She said as she examined the remains of the box.

Wade couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you might have to sue the Mayor's alligator. I saw his slithering away one happy reptile." Wade explained before taking a sip of his beer.

"Burt Reynolds ate my gumbo!"

"You cannot blame the gatar." Lavon said calmly. "Besides, keeps me for having to disqualify you."

Wade chuckled. "Hey, listen. My Uncle Moe's got a pretty kick ass gumbo recipe if you want my help I'm wi-" Wade started to say, but Zoe cut him off.

"I don't need your help Wade, ok? Last time I got your help, I also got this." She said as she held up her bandaged hand.

Wade didn't say anything. He still felt bad for causing her get bitten by the snake. A poisonous one at that.

Lavon glanced at Wade to make sure he wasn't going to say anything before speaking up. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I have no choice." Zoe stood up. "I'll have Emeril email me his recipe and I'll make my own gumbo." She said as she started towards the door.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Lavon asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Wade took a step forward. "Uh… because we don't think you can cook." He said, stating the very obvious.

Zoe glared at them as the two men began to laugh. "I'm gonna figure it out, ok? Come hell or high water, I'm gonna become a respected part of this…" She paused in the middle of her little speech, trying to come up with a suitable word. "… Extremely charming community." She finally said when she realized that the guys thought she was going to say some unpleasant things about Bluebell. She then left them standing in the kitchen as she made her way back to her little place, hoping to get the recipe and hoping she was able to make it.

* * *

><p>Wade was leaning against the sink, watching Zoe furiously put ingredients into the gumbo pot.<p>

"I did it. I saved that man's arm and his life! I had to stand there and watch as he took all the credit for it." Zoe angrily said, telling about what happened in the farmer's market.

"Sucks." Lavon agreed. He saw what Zoe had picked up to add to the gumbo and he quickly stopped her. "That's not salt, that's cleanser." Wade couldn't help but snicker as Lavon motioned for her to hand it over to him. "You're not the only one saving lives here." Lavon said as he sat back down.

"I've been up all night cooking this stuff." Zoe explained. "I can't even see straight." She stirred the gumbo for a moment before asking, "What did I even do to make Brick hate me so much?"

"It's not you, sweetheart, it's him. He's an arrogant son of a bitch. He always have been." Lavon answered.

"One thing, I can bet with those little shorts you have on, the entire town's gonna think he's a hero by now." Wade said, jumping into the conversation.

Zoe didn't say anything, just stirred. After a moment, she finally spoke up. "You know what, screw George."

"George?" Wade repeated, thoroughly confused. Hadn't they been talking about Brick?

"I'm gonna set everyone straight. I'm gonna march into that cook off and I am gonna tell everyone what a phony Brick really is."

"No, you're not. You want people in this town think you are one of them- you are gonna go to the cook off, put your game face on, suck it up and mix in with the community." Lavon said.

"Fine, you're right." Zoe said, sounding similar to a little kid being told what to do. She then looked hopeful. "Maybe I can still win the gumbo contest. Will you try it?" She asked.

Lavon glanced back at Wade and then leaned forward to take a taste. He was quiet for a moment before saying, "Well, a moral victory is good too."

Wade burst out laughing. He knew she wouldn't have been able to make gumbo.

"Aw man! Do you have a garbage disposal?" She asked.

"No, wait! Wait a minute, hang on!" Lavon said as he reached for the pot. He grabbed it and ran outside. "Burt Reynolds! Breakfast time!"

* * *

><p>Wade knew he shouldn't get involved in the feud between Zoe and Brick, but he was getting tired of listening to everyone say what a hero Brick was. At the very least, Zoe deserved some of the credit. But for some reason, she wasn't even trying to correct anyone about the whole thing. He was pretty sure he knew the reason, but Wade wanted to be sure. He finally got a chance to bring it up to Zoe when she sat down at the bar.<p>

"Are you not telling the truth to protect George Tucker for some reason? Because if you were, that would be real stupid." Wade said in a stern tone. He didn't want her to know that he cared if she succeeded or not in Bluebell.

"For the last time, I do not need your advice, help or you Alabama loving. Just give me more water, ok?"

"Yep." Was all Wade said. He didn't tell her that he spent most of the night making his Uncle Moe's gumbo and entered it under her name. She had made it very clear that she didn't need his help. But he had felt bad for getting her bitten by the snake and she was trying hard to get the people to like her. He knew a little outside help wouldn't hurt. Just as long as she didn't know it was from him.

As the cook off went on, it was announced that Brick had won first place again. And though there hadn't been a big announcement, Wade saw the second place medal around her neck. He was making his rounds around the Rammer Jammer when he walked pass Zoe and Lavon and over heard their conversation.

"…you made my gumbo. Thank you, you are a good friend." Zoe said.

"Uh… what are you talking about?" Lavon started to say. Wade knew he had to interrupt them before one of them figured out what he had done.

"Gees Lavon," He said as he leaned on the Mayor's shoulder. "Cheating for a girl. Where have your Mayoral ethics gone?"

"Wade, can't you ever just let us have a nice moment?" Zoe asked, sounding tired.

"Sorry." Wade said. As he walked away, he couldn't help but smile. Mission completed.

* * *

><p>Or so he thought. Later that day, Wade was playing a video game while Lavon washed the gumbo pot.<p>

"What I don't get how you did it."

Wade didn't even look away from the T.V. "Did what?"

"Boy, you must have been cooking all night. Your Uncle Moe would be proud of you."

"Don't know what you've been drinking Lavon. You're acting crazy as all get out." Wade said, not revealing a thing.

"Uh huh. I know what I know. You did Zoe a solid." At that point, Wade had died in the game and he lowered the controller. Lavon continued to talk. "Ah, you're a good guy."

"I don't know what ya talking about, Mr. Mayor." Wade stood up. "But, uh, Zoe Hart, she doesn't need my help. You could just ask her yourself." And with that, he left towards his place.

As Lavon watched him leave, he couldn't help but smile. He could tell that Wade like Zoe. He just hope those two wouldn't be too stubborn to admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done and I think I used up most of the WadeZoe scenes from "Gumbo and Glory". If you all can think of a scene that I didn't do, feel free to mention it.**

**Ok, normally I do not beg for reviews, but I am getting so little feed back on this story that I am confused. So, please leave a review of some sort. I would like to know what the reader is thinking.**

**Anyway, happy reading!**


	5. Moon River

**I own a lot of food, but not "Hart of Dixie".**

* * *

><p>"WOO-HOO! Go Wade!"<p>

Wade didn't have to look to know that was Shelley. Her voice was pretty distinctive. But he didn't give any sort of reaction. He was just focused on trying to get his dad to come down from the roof.

"Ok, it's time to come down." Wade said firmly, as he made his way closer to his dad.

"No! I'm not moving!"

Wade moved even closer. "Come on Earl, you're not gonna jump."

Earl ignored him. "Here I go!"

"No!" Wade recognized Zoe's voice come from the crowd below.

"Damn it Earl! Come with me!" Wade ordered as he reached for the man who was wobbling on the edge. "Stop this!"

"I won't!" Earl said.

Wade knew exactly what he wanted. He shook his head. "I'm not gonna do it. Now, come on, look at the Doc down there," Wade couldn't help but steal a glance at the only other person who seemed to actually care. She looked terrified. "She's about to pee her pants. Come with me before you hurt yourself."

"Only if you do it."

Wade gave Earl a steely look. "No."

Earl made a slight face. "Say good bye, everyone!" He called out, but before he could even make a move, Wade began to sing.

"_Moon River, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style some day._" Wade hated singing and he hated that song. But for some reason, his father loved it and only would come down if Wade sung it to him. "_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, wherever you're going I'm going your way._" At the end of that verse, Earl joined Wade. Soon the rest of the town joined in.

"_Two drifters off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see_."

"I'm done." Wade said at the end of that verse, holding up his hands. But he was dragged right back into the song when Earl stumbled close to the edge of the roof.

"_We're after the same rainbow's end- waiting 'round the bend, my huckleberry friend, Moon River and me_." By the end of the song, Wade was thoroughly embarrassed. The rest of the town was use to his father's drunken antics, but not Zoe. Zoe didn't know the whole story and he didn't want her to judge him. Or worse, pity him.

"Ok, ok. Hey Dad." Wade said, holding his drunken father still. "It's time to go home. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Wade was finishing up his delicious pancake breakfast when Zoe walked up to him. "Hey. Coffee and on a Sunday."<p>

"Maybe this town ain't as backwards as you thought." Wade said, looking up at her.

Zoe was quiet for a moment, brushing her hair back behind her ear before saying, "I saw what you did for your dad. I thought it was… kind of… heroic."

"When your dad's the town drunk, you get use to climbing roofs." Wade said with a sigh. "That's all. It doesn't mean anything." The look in Zoe's eyes told him that she didn't really believe him and he wasn't in the mood to dive into that topic. "Look, I'm heading back to the plantation, you want a ride?"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna hang out a little while longer."

A part of Wade wanted to stay with her, to talk to her. To tell her the reason why Earl wanted to hear "Moon River" and to learn more about her past. But he knew better. She needed to do this part on her own. So he got up and left, without saying a word.

Talking could be saved for another day.

* * *

><p><strong>I got bored with my stats homework, so I <strong>**decided to write this instead (it was more fun). I wrote another scene, but I posted it as a one shot. Maybe I should add it here also. What do you all think (I'm talking about my first "Hart of Dixie" story _You ran him_ _Over! )_.**

**Anyway, please feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	6. Certified Crazy Person

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". I do own a wrist brace that I am currently using (stupid old wound).**

* * *

><p><em>Scenes from 1x06 (The Undead and The Unsaid)<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You are a certified crazy person, you know that? And historically, I found that hot, but in your case, I think I'm cure." Wade snapped at Zoe before walking away."Unbelievable!" That girl was driving him nuts. First she blew out his power, then acted like she wanted him to stay with her only to change her mind about 30 seconds later. And he didn't have to put up with that.<p>

Wade was about two steps away when he heard Zoe scream. _Shit!_ Wade thought and rushed back into the house. He saw Zoe standing pretty much where he had left her, only she was staring at the window. "What, what is it?" he asked frantically.

Zoe pointed at the window. "Leon Mercy."

Wade gave her a disbelieving look. "Leon Mercy?"

"Yeah, look."

"Leon Mercy, huh." Wade said as he went to the window and looked outside. "Oh yeah, yeah, there's like ten Leon Mercys out here. Ok, no ghosts," He turned around and shinned the flashlight into Zoe's eyes, "No Leon Mercy, nothing. Thank you, goodnight." He started towards the front door for a second time that night.

"Wait, I'm sorry!" Zoe said, slightly panicky. Wade stopped and turned around. Zoe continued. "Maybe I'm nuts." She did the universal sign for crazy. "Will you just stay till morning?"

Wade gave her another look of disbelief before he gave in. "Alright." He started for the bed, but Zoe stopped him.

"No, wait!" Wade looked at her. "Not there, couch. Geez." She said as if it was the obvious thing.

Wade made a disgruntle sound. "Goodnight." And for a third time, headed for the door.

"Wait!" Once again Zoe called out and once again, Wade paused and turned around. She didn't say anything, just looked at him with her big brown eyes, begging for him to stay with her. Wade didn't say anything, but headed towards the couch.

"Blanket." He said as he sat down onto the couch. Zoe motioned to one that was behind him. He grabbed it and spread it out over himself. He didn't know what made him compelled to stay and protect Zoe (even if it was from her imagination) but one thing he was sure of- she did not cure him from being attracted to crazy people. If anything, he found her even hotter than before.

* * *

><p>"My services haven't even been used, Doc! Your loss!" Wade called out to Zoe as she retreated into her place. With a slight smirk, Wade started to make his way towards his house. Since he had been up all night, between Zoe's babbling about a crazy theory and Rose showing up with Magnolia (who had alcohol poisoning), taking a long nap in his bed seemed really appealing.<p>

That plan went down the drain when he heard Zoe screamed. Again. And once again, Wade found himself coming to her rescue. "What? What is it this time?" He snapped as he stormed into her house. He turned to see where she was looking at and saw a well dressed woman at the foot of Zoe's bed.

"You see her too, right?" Zoe asked. She then sighed and walked towards the woman. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." The woman said. Wade got a slightly evil idea, a nice way to get back at Zoe for keeping him up all night.

"What? No!" Zoe exclaimed as Wade walked past her and shook her mother's hand.

"Well, howdy ma'am! I'm Wade." He gave her one of his most charming grins. "Must say, I didn't expect to meet Zoe's mother so soon in our relationship."

"Oh my God, gross!" Zoe said from behind him. "Shut up, go fix the fuse box."

"It's a rollercoaster ride," Wade said and then stole a glance at Zoe. "But I don't want it to stop." He took a step back. "Hey, anyway, good to meet you! Bye." He pressed a quick kiss on Zoe's head and headed out the front door, chuckling to himself. He knew he would pay for that, but it was completely worth it.

* * *

><p>As Wade wandered around the woods looking for Zoe, he picked up a stick. Once again, Zoe had derailed his plans of sleep when she stole the keys to Lavon's other car and drove off looking for a dead man who she claims is still alive. Since Lavon HAD to go to church, he asked Wade to go look for Zoe to make sure she didn't hurt herself (and his car). Wade knew if he waited long enough, he would hear Zoe, since she did not know how to move around quietly in the woods.<p>

He was right. A few minutes he heard her calling out Leon's name, followed by a crashing sound and slight screeching. Wade turned around the corner to see Zoe trapped in a snare.

"What are you doing here!" she asked.

"Well," Wade stared to walk down towards her, "Lavon said you stole his car, asked me to come out here and find you, knowing full well you'd get lost out here and die."

"Well, you both can laugh later, can you just-" Zoe started to say, but Wade cut her off with a shush. "Did you just shush me? Don't shush me!" Wade cut her off again. He heard what sounded like footsteps. Zoe's eyes focused on behind him, so that's where he looked. And to his amazement, stood Leon Mercy. Turns out Zoe had been right. Who'd have thunk it.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done (yay). I know there is one more scene that was a good one, but I plan on using that one for "Moon River and Generic Beer". Hopefully I'll get that done either tonight or tomorrow.<strong>


	7. Deserves to be Happy

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". If I did, I would not be writing fanfic.**

* * *

><p>As Wade watched Zoe and the vet leave the Rammer Jammer, he couldn't help but think of the conversation he had with Tansy earlier that morning.<p>

_"You deserve to be happy." Wade said, after explaining that he had never meant to lead her on in any sort of way._

_ Tansy gave him a sad little smile. "I'll have George redraw the papers." She said and then she kissed him gently on the cheek. Wade went to get up from the bench, but Tansy hadn't finished talking yet. "But Wade, you deserve to be happy too. Move on from Zoe Hart."_

_ Wade chuckled at the thought of Tansy thinking he had a thing for Zoe._

_ "A girl like that is never, ever gonna end up with someone like you. It's her loss, but it's the truth."_

_ "I don't know what ya talking about; Zoe Hart drives me crazy." Wade explained._

_ Tansy just gave him a knowing smile. "Yeah… you use to drive me crazy too." She said before walking away, leaving Wade to think._

And suddenly, everything became so clear to Wade. Why he always felt compelled to annoy Zoe, to come to her rescue in any sort of way and why it had hurt so much when she left him standing in the rain. The same reason why it was hurting him watching her leave with that vet, with a huge smile on her face and hope in her eyes.

Wade Kinsella had fallen head over heels for Dr. Zoe Hart.

Only one word came to Wade's lips when he came to this realization.

"Shit."

Because falling in love with a woman who doesn't plan on staying is a very bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this is really short, it was just an idea I had in my head. Plus it had been a stressful afternoon between homework and dealing with the bank. Since writing calms me down, I came up with this quickie. Hope you all enjoy it.<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	8. Worth the Trouble

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Why was Wade driving around at night in the first episode?<em>

* * *

><p>Wade's night had been going really well. He had two beautiful women at his place and by the looks of it, they planned on staying the night. The only little hitch was when his new neighbor had stopped by, complaining that he had over heated the fuse box. But she left real quick when Wade informed her that he wouldn't show her where the box was if she wasn't going to be nice. Which was too bad, because she was really rather pretty. And he really hadn't meant for her to leave, he just wanted her to ask nicely.<p>

"So, ladies, what would you like to do now?" Wade asked his company.

But before they could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Wade, can you come out here?" A voice called out. With a sigh, Wade stood up and made his way to the porch, where Lavon was standing.

"Make this quick, I have guests." Wade said.

"Have you seen Zoe Hart?" Lavon asked, getting straight to the point.

Wade made a face. "Zoe?"

"Your new neighbor."

Realization hit Wade. "Oh, her! I saw her earlier in the evening. Why?"

Lavon let out a sigh. "Apparently she signed off on Mr. Johnson's eye exam."

Wade frowned. "I thought everyone knew Old Man J memorized the eye chart."

"She's new in town, she deserves a break. Anyway, it seems that Mr. Johnson accidently hit George Tucker as he was running. Zoe went to the clinic to take care of him. That was over an hour ago and I haven't heard from her or seen her since."

"Okay…what do you want me to do about it?" Wade asked.

"Could you please drive into town and see if you can fine her?"

"What? No! In case you can't see, I have two lovely ladies waiting for me to return."

"I'm not asking for much." Lavon pointed out.

"Then you go look for her."

Lavon gave Wade a steely look. "I give you cheap rent and free breakfast. The least you can do for me is to search for Zoe to make sure she's not lost in the woods or lying dead in a ditch."

Wade opened his mouth to argue, but when he saw the look Lavon gave him, he just closed his mouth. Letting out a disgruntled sound, he went back into the house. "Okay, ladies, I am sorry to say that I must cut this evening short. I have some pressing matters to attend to." And before they could even put up an argument, Wade was out the door, heading towards his car.

He didn't know much about this Zoe Hart, but he sure hoped she was worth this trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>I came up with this story while I was suppose to be concentrating on a psych test. And this is what I came up with. Hope you all like it.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading! **


	9. After the Game

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". I do, however, have a mouth that remains cavity free.**

* * *

><p><em>A conversation that Wade and Lavon have after the Homecoming Game.<em>

* * *

><p>Wade wandered into Lavon's kitchen, searching for some food. He and the guys went to the Rammer Jammer to celebrate the football team's homecoming victory and after having a few drinks, he found himself to be hungry. Quietly humming the high school's fight song, Wade dug around in the fridge. He came up with some leftover hamburger and crab dip. Wade pulled them out and turned around. To his surprise, Lavon was standing at the counter.<p>

"God Lavon! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Wade said as he put the food down on the counter top.

Lavon shrugged. "It wasn't like I was trying to sneak around or anything. You just got back?"

Wade nodded. "Went to the Rammer Jammer with some of the guys, celebrating the big win. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks. But I don't think I'll ever do that again. I was better playing on the field, not on the sidelines." Lavon said as he took a cracker and dipped into the crab dip. They were both quiet for a moment while they ate. Lavon cleared his throat before speaking. "So… did you hear about Zoe and the Vet?"

Wade paused for a moment. "All she told me was that she thought she and the vet were just not meant to be." He replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Did you hear why they weren't meant to be?"

Wade frowned a little. "No…"

Lavon leaned forward. "Apparently, Zoe found Judson in her bed with Gigi."

Wade's frown deepened. "Gigi? As in Gigi her best friend from New York?"

"The one and only."

"And she slept with Zoe's Vet?"

Lavon nodded.

Wade scoffed. "That man is a bigger idiot than I thought."

Lavon made a dissenting sound. "Gotta give the fact that Gigi is really attractive."

"Yeah, but he could have had Zoe, who is also attractive, smart, passionate, an amazing kisser…" Wade cut off when he realized what he had said. He rubbed his eyes. He must have been a little tipsier than he originally thought.

Lavon raised an eyebrow. "You've been kissing Zoe Hart?"

Wade let out a sigh. "Not since Founder's Day."

"And exactly how many times have you two kissed?"

Wade glared at Lavon. "What are we, in high school or something?"

"I just want to make sure you two are secretly dating or anything."

"We aren't secretly anything. We had a quick make out session in my car the first night she was here and then I kissed her the night we were working on the float."

"You guys made out?" Lavon asked in a surprising tone.

"She was drunk and I thought she was hot." Wade said.

"And the second time?"

Wade sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She was ranting, which was turning into a freak out, so I decided to distract her."

Lavon snorted. "I bet you did."

"Hey, it worked. She stopped freaking out."

"Uh-huh. So tell Lavon Hayes this- what do you plan on doing with Zoe now that the Vet is out of the picture?"

Wade opened his mouth, but then closed it. What was he going to do? After about a minute or so of thinking, he gave his answer. "I guess I'll just see where things will go. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to wear her down." And with that, he left the kitchen and headed towards his place, where he could just fall asleep and forget that he spilled his heart out to Lavon like a high school girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Not gonna lie, I liked last night's episode. Granted, it could have done more with WadeZoe scenes, but at least the Vet is out of the picture. I also loved the last scene when Wade was trying to find out what was going on between Zoe and the vet.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this little scene I came up with. Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	10. Cinnamon rolls at the Airport

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". I do however, have an awesome friend who hung out with me earlier (just don't tell him I said that).**

* * *

><p><em>What Wade did at the airport.<em>

* * *

><p>"Miss, could I have another cinnamon roll?" Wade called out to the waitress. She smiled and nodded, letting him know that she heard him. Which wasn't a surprise since he was the only one in the tiny restaurant in the airport. Wade let out a sigh and looked at the clock on the wall. He had only been there for 45 minutes and already had 3 rolls. But he couldn't go back to his place too soon, or else Zoe would know that he had been lying about his friend, the "bag guy". Although come to think of it, he couldn't believe that she bought that lie. For someone so smart, she really can't see the obvious.<p>

"You sure do like your cinnamon rolls, don't ya sugar." Commented the waitress as she placed another one in front of him and filled his coffee cup. Wade glanced at her name tag and saw that her name was Ashley Beth. "You've also been here a long time. Did you miss your flight?"

"Nope. My story's a little more complicated than that." Wade told her.

"Oh really? Do you mind if I ask?"

"It's kind of long." Wade told her truthfully.

Ashley Beth motioned around to the empty restaurant. "Not like I'm all that busy." She pointed out.

Wade thought for a moment before motioning to the empty seat across from him. "If you are sure." He said, giving her a way out before she regretted it.

Ashley Beth took a seat. "Trust me, something tells me this is a good story."

Wade took a deep breath, trying to figure out where to start. "Well, I guess my story starts a couple of months ago, when we got a new doctor in town…"

* * *

><p>"…and that's how I ended up here, alone." Wade finished. All in all, it took about 15 minutes for Wade to tell her everything. And he did tell her everything, including the first little frolic in his car, the gumbo, what Tansy told him and what happened that evening. Everything.<p>

"Do you mind if I tell you what I think?" Ashley Beth asked.

"Go ahead, it seems that everyone else is doing it." Wade said.

"Don't give up."

Shocked, Wade looked at her. He was not expecting that. He had expected her to give similar advice as Tansy.

Ashley Beth must have seen the shock in his eyes, because she let out a soft chuckle. "From what I can tell, you two are slowly becoming friends and that is a good place to start. Just keep working at it, being there for her and doing what you've been doing. You'll sure to win her over in no time." She stood up and gave him a wink. "And if she doesn't want you, you know where to find me." Then she sashayed away, leaving Wade with his cinnamon rolls and her advice.

After a while, he decided that he was there long enough and that he needed to get home. He paid his bill, made sure to leave Ashley Beth a really good tip before heading back to his little home, where he was so close to the woman he loved, yet so far. But he remembered Ashley Beth's words and pushed the negative thought away. He needed to stay positive when it came to Zoe and that was what he planned on doing. After all, a lot could happen in a year.

* * *

><p><strong>This was by request from RedTailedHawkens (I hope it meets your expectations). And in case y'all wondering, I finished my paper (yay!).<strong>

**Anyway, y'all know the drill- feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	11. Rain Check

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie." But I do own a large collection of rubber duckies.**

* * *

><p><em>Wade's thoughts at the ending scene of <em>"Hairdos and Holidays"

* * *

><p>Wade was just looking around the square when Zoe suddenly appeared before him. "Hey, Wade." She said with a smile<p>

Wade returned a small smile of his own. "That was… quite the clog dance." He said, trying to find a nice way to describe Rose's talent.

"She was amazing." Zoe declared, the pride was obvious in her voice.

"Well… you showed her how to be." Wade replied honestly, just going for it. He was no longer hid on the outskirts of Zoe's life. He was going to make his intentions known, let her know that he was interested in her.

A soft smile appeared on Zoe's lips. "Thanks." She said softly.

That gave Wade some courage to just go for it. "I'm going over to the Rammer Jammer…can I buy you a drink?"

Zoe's soft smile grew larger for a moment and Wade thought that maybe she was going to say yes. But she instead said, "It's been a really long day…rain check?"

Normally, that would have crushed Wade, but just the way she looked when she asked for a rain check, it looked like he would really agree to a rain check. Wade gave her a small grin and a nod. Zoe smiled back at him and continued on her way. Wade slowly started to make his way to the Rammer Jammer, a huge grin on his face. And if he had looked back, he would have noticed that Zoe had paused to watch him walk away. If he had known she did that, his grin would have probably been a whole lot wider. Because, even though she said no, it was only for that night. And that gave Wade Kinsella some hope.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is really short, but I had to do it after last night's episode. Not sure when I'll get a chance to up date my other stories because next week is finals and all that (on a different note, I got a 90 on my honor's paper).<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


End file.
